


Beasts In The Dark

by Beautiful_Failures_are_all_we_have



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Canon Typical Violence, Dark Will, Fluff and Murder, Garret and Hannibal will be buddies and eat people together, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Like, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The New Orleans Beast, Will Graham is So Done, good luck, jack is dense, oooh foreshadowing, really really dark, the murder family?, will can cook sort of?, will decided to be chill with being a killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Failures_are_all_we_have/pseuds/Beautiful_Failures_are_all_we_have
Summary: An au where Will accepts that he is a killer and brings his own special interests to the game he plays with everyone around him. The Ripper is being courted by none other than the New Orleans Beast, and Jack Crawford needs his best man on it. Jack knows just the man.Hannibal and Will dance around each other, leaving violence in their wakes. Will is not a stray this time, and Hannibal never needs to break him. A Beast and the Ripper, family, loyalty, love, betrayal, and what it means to be inhuman.





	1. The Birth of a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a Hannigram fic. Very dark. Sorta disturbingly fluffy about murder. Set starting at season 1 in an au universe.  
> Enjoy the prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter recapping Will's childhood. This takes place when he's around 17.

He hadn’t meant to get so attached to Clarity. She was strange and mean and full of uncomfortably volatile emotion. Her good qualities were all hidden beneath a gruff demeanor that threatened to break you if you tried to get close. She had something to hide and nothing to lose, which is a highly dangerous combination. Will knew all this but he was 17 and lonely and she was the closest friend he had. Like her name, she was the only one who saw through the carefully constructed maze surrounding Will Graham, looking in past the twitching, silent boy and seeing the intelligence hidden in his blue eyes. She was the only one who didn’t avoid him in the hallways of his school. She was the one who patched up his bloodied hand when it had tried to take the sanding belt on in shop class and he was the one who she came to when the bruises on her arms hurt. When she got a black eye and needed someone to check if the cover up was good enough, Will was her mirror. They'd become friends in little more than a week and five months later they were as close as Will would let them get. That was two years ago.

They were sitting on the bridge, their bridge, as Clarity called it. The old wooden structure would give you jabs with rusty nails if you didn’t know where they were. The small arch was tucked so far in the bayou that trees had started to reclaim it, turning it into more of a living thing than a skeleton. a soft buzzing sound of bugs filled the air. The sunset glowed the way only a summer sunset can. They were speaking no louder than usual. They were never loud. Almost never loud.

“He wants me dead,” she stated, voice toneless and calm. Her face told the same story and Will was at a loss. He was terrible at working out what others thought, partly because there was no one who wanted to be around long enough for him to read them. Mainly because he didn't let people get into his mind. He was very careful about who he let up there. Cautiously, he reached his hand out, onto her shoulder. She flinched.

“S-sorry.” The word tumbled from his lips like a rock into still water. He started to pull his hand away, before she stopped him. Putting his hand back on Clarity’s shoulder slowly, Will saw that even when she winced again, Clarity continued to guide his hand towards her. Will gave a puzzled look.

“It’s just a bit tender there. Just… be gentle about it.”  
He nodded, leaning back onto the rail of their tiny safe haven. Clarity looked down towards the water, her copper hair seeming to blend into the sunset in the reflection.

“He hates me.” 

The words growled out of her lips and they were charged with the same emotion as every other word she said about the vile man that was her brother. Words that sounded like they were going to burst out and tear away what was causing their speaker pain. 

“He hates me and the only reason he keeps me around is because he know if he lets me go I’ll be free,” her voice roared louder and louder until she was shaking with all the anger she so carefully packaged away. The shaking had caused Will’s hand to brush closer to her neck and his finger tips had wiped away some of the generously applied makeup. The powder stained his finger tips like ink stained Clarity’s hands. Will took his hand off of her shoulder and she winced. 

“You don’t have to treat me like glass just because he tries to make me into it. He left me as broken as he could make me, you don’t need to prove it.” 

Will felt his stomach plummet as he saw ripples in the water. Clarity closed her eyes, blinking away the tears. The water had gone into her and now it was leaving, joining the rest of the world and bearing more salt and pain than it once had. 

Will had cried tears like these, tears that could flood a lake or drown a god. He had felt so much loss. When he cried late at night, when he felt the blood of a cleaned fish on his hands, when he imagined what he would do to that drunk driver if he ever got his hands on him, that was when Will cried those tears.

He felt his mind reach out, despite all the attempts he had made at keeping his empathy from latching onto her, Will felt the trap of his mind close, Clarity inside of it. He saw her, scared, alone. He saw her looking at her parents faces in photos on the mantle with accusation that they had left her to this life. He saw the face of her brother, snarling like a sick animal. He saw her reaching for Will himself and finding something unexpectedly safe about how unlike the beast that chased her he was. He saw someone who needed him. He saw a sick animal. He saw pain and he saw the only way to end it. Will put his hand back on her bruised shoulder. Clarity would be safe soon. He had an animal to put down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating everything and might even have to rewrite a chapter or two.


	2. When Gods and Devils Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal start to dance around each other. How will they react when they learn who Jack wants them to catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal meet later in this universe. Also since Will is far more confident he isn't afraid to tear Jack a new one when necessary. The incident with Mr. Garret Jacob Hobbs also went very differently so get ready for a confusing amount of cannon non-compliance and some wholesomeness when Abigail talks about "Uncle Will" in coming chapters.

Jack's office was like a cage for dark minds. Permiated by brightness and the feeling of judging eyes, it was a place Will avoided at all costs. Not only did he hate the atmosphere of the room he hated the thought of Jack profiling him. He already found the man's abrasive nature bothersome and it would just be insulting to be caught by someone who hadn't been able to tell what he was within the first month of knowing him. 

Will entered the room with the same wariness he always projected around the FBI personnel that had woven themselves into his life. Shake a little, look a tad too harshly into their eyes, and watch them flinch first.

"Will! There you are! I'd like you to meet doctor Lector," Jack boomed out, motioning to the man already seated in front of his desk. Will narrowed his eyes. If Jack wanted Will reviewed by a doctor he had another thing coming. There was not a chance that Will would let Jack use another of his connections as a tool to really get a look at Will. 

Doctor Lector seemed to be scanning Will with the eyes of a hunter, though his smile was the very picture of non-threatening. Will could see that there was more to this falsely jovial man than one would expect. With little thought, Will made eye contact, diving into this mans mind, though not deeply. If Will hadn't been interested in a different monster already he was sure Doctor Lector would have piqued his interest. 

"You seem not to be afraid of eye contact," the man puzzled.  


Will felt himself boil within as the man asked for confirmation of what Jack shouldn't have told him in the first place. 

"You have an empathy disorder?"  
Will almost shivered. That accent was deadly.

"Well it's less to do with empathy and more to do with a very... active imagination," the words rang true to his own ears. He very rarely actually used his gift, preferring to pretend rather than empathize. He was a good detective without his gift, and he was still sane because he didn't use it all the time.

"Either way I wouldn't have known. You seem to be the most sane empath in investigation."

The man was goading Will, waiting for him to say something disagreeing with his own sanity. Jack Crawford was bringing in another of his colleagues to poke at Will, and his colleague was very on board it seemed. 

"I'm the only empath in investigations, as I'm sure you were aware." The words were more rough than he'd anticipated. At the sound of them the doctor's face lit up. 

'Great,' Will thought 'He was expecting that.'

Will was already tired of the smug look on this guy's face. He had an empathy disorder sure, but he was very adamant that he was also his own person. He didn't need everyone looking into his mind.  
"Also Jack, I've asked you before not to talk about me with people. What happened to me getting my privacy if I agreed to help you?" 

Jack had he decency to look ashamed. The profiler had heard the same speech since Will came in as a special agent the first time. 

"Well. He is going to be your psychiatrist anyways... I didn't see the harm in telling him about you." 

Will was unamused. 

"Who says he's going to be my psychiatrist?" 

"I do!" Jack stated.  
"I'm in charge, even if you're a special agent I'm still in charge here!" 

Will had had about enough of this. Jack needed him, not the other way around. He had needed him for the last case and he needed Will for whatever was happening now. 

"I'm a teacher here, Jack. If I want to go you know you can't make me stay. You dragged me out of my classroom and never even thought to give me a psychological exam before now"

Will huffed. Jack needed to learn that Will wouldn't be so easily defeated on this. He relished in his privacy and in his anonymity. Even at the academy he was no one more than "Mr. Graham" and he wanted to keep it that way. The world was an ugly place that belonged at a distance. 

"If I may interrupt this conversation, Jack, you said it would be more unofficial than me being Will's psychiatrist." The smug look was gone from the blond man's face and in its place was a look of confused concern that made Will want to leave the room. 

"Yes. You're there to be a support. He's a support Will," Jack amended. 

"I don't need a support, Jack. I didn't need a support when the Shrike was involved and I don't need one now." 

The Shrike. Will nearly chuckled at the thought of the man. If only Jack had given Will a support then, he might have actually caught Garret.

Jack began to pace. He looked like he was about to confess to something and Will had the distinct image of Jack in a confessional. 

"The Shrike was easy to catch. He's in prison now and you caught him. Will... I'm hesitant to even ask you on this. I know where you're from and I know what this would do to you..." Jack seemed uneasy asking. Will was starting to get uneasy listening. Then it clicked. 

"Oh god, he's here isn't he?" Will said, putting just enough of a pitiful quiver in his voice to sound shaken. He knew who Jack needed him to catch and it took everything Will had not to grin at the irony. 

"It's not just the Beast this time. Will, we think he's trying to contact another killer." Jack had stopped pacing, staring Will in the eyes. 

"We think he's trying to contact the Chesapeake Ripper." Jack seemed drained at this announcement. Will was only made giddier. 

"Trying?" Will asked, faking a confusion that was almost innocent. He wanted to know exactly what they bought was going on. He wanted to hear Jack's interpretation of his works.

"They're sending... letters... of sorts..." Jack replied. Will thought that was a little obvious. He'd carved a clear hello into his last animal. 

"Would it be terrible of me to ask for an explanation?" Asked doctor Lector. He seemed to be so unaware. Will almost felt bad for the man. If Will was honest he would have if not for a glint of something indescribable in those dark eyes.

"Who do you mean by the Beast?"

Jack looked over at Will. Concerned and asking for permission to tell the story. Will loved playing this part out. It was his favourite story. He nodded and Jack began. 

"You've heard of the New Orleans Beast? The killer who acted in the early two thousands and then went off the grid after a victim escaped? He killed over thirty people in a six year period, same MO every time. He turned them into confessions but not before hollowing out their chests. He was a deranged man. We named him The Beast." 

Careful to shudder at just the right time, Will waited for Jack to continue. He hated that everyone always paused when they got to the best part. 

"The victim that got away was left injured and with memory of his attacker's appearance. We learned that the Beast was in his late forties at least, that he was white, and that he had a large scar on his forehead." Jack sucked in a breath, preparing for the next reveal. Will held his own breath, trying to read the face of the audience. The doctor was seemingly unaffected save the slight quickening of his breath.

"Will was the man he tried to kill. He had lived in New Orleans all his life, and he was only 20 at the time of the first killing. Being a prodigy in profiling and forensics, he was on the police force at the time. He was put on the team investigating the Beast."

Will was getting all sorts of good news today, wasn't he? The Ripper had noticed him, The FBI suspected nothing of sweet, damaged Will Graham, and this new support was eating up these carefully constructed lies. Doctor Lector looked over at Will, and with shining eyes, Will stared back. 

"He went into the Bayou, trying to find the Beast's den and he found it, but he got caught. The Beast stabbed him and would have done worse if Will hadn't pushed him into the water. We thought the Beast was dead but we've had three bodies that say he's here. In Baltimore."

Will let a false tear run down his face. He remembered the day he tied his knife to a tree, running into it so the wound didn't appear self inflicted. He had been looking for a way to get out of the investigation. People had gotten too close for their own good. He smiled. 

"And now he's trying to find the Ripper," Will exclaimed, letting the true joy in his voice out in such a way that it sounded like shock. 

"Jack this is why I like the privacy! He's a vengeful killer and I saw him!" Will allowed fake panic to colour his voice, almost to the verge of hysteria.

"Will. I recommend you calm down. The FBI can keep you safe. It's their job. If you work yourself up you will only suffer more than you need to."

Coming from a support that was either the most or least comforting advice Will had ever heard. 

The room remained silent as Will slowed his breath, his false sobs almost turning into laughter at the overwhelming sense of power he felt.

"I know it's a lot to ask but we need to catch him. Will you know that we need to catch him," Jack was pleading. Will would let him for the next little bit. He wanted to watch Jack squirm like the snake he was. 

Calming his shaking breath further, Will curled into himself. Wrapping his arms around him, as close to the fetal position as could be achieved while standing. Knowing Jack, the profiler would take it to mean he was hiding shame and fear rather than hiding the genuine joy of so many interesting things coming up at once.

"How do you know it's him?" Will whispered, not trusting himself to sound traumatized at a normal volume of voice. He was like a kid on Christmas. He knew so much more now and this time he wouldn't have to stab him self. He missed the thrill. 

"He left your glasses on the latest victim, Will. The ones that went missing the day he stabbed you. We thought it was a copy cat but we know it's him now." Jack thrust a picture of the latest animal towards Will. He had turned him into a scene from a fairy tale, leaving little bits of straw in his throat and chest. A little pig for the Ripper. 

Looking at the rest of the pictures, Will unspokenly agreed to the case.  
"He's mocking us. He's saying that no matter what we build the profile out of he's ahead of us, ready to make us eat out words. He's saying it's as flimsy as straw." 

Jack was writing every word down with the relived speed of a man who had found an oasis in the desert. Jack hoped Will would be his oasis in this case. Clear and real. 

"If that is all I would like to set up a meeting with Will," said the suit clad man.

"Of course. You two set that up. " Jack replied, more interested in the case than either of the men sat before him. 

"How about dinner tomorrow?" Hannibal asked, seeming to raise his eyebrows in such a way that Will almost felt like he was being flirted with. He almost rolled his eyes. It seemed that this man was nothing if not bold with bad timing. 

"I'm more of a breakfast guy, Doctor. How about we meet up then?" Will replied. This man was charming, no doubt, but Will had bigger fish to fry. He had unavoidable plans for that evening. 

"Very well. And you can call me Hannibal, doctor sounds too clinical for an unofficial support."

A tiny grin graced Will's lips. 

"Wonderful. I'll see you at nine tomorrow, Hannibal."

With that, Will left the bright office and descended into shadows. Tomorrow seemed promising. He couldn't wait to send the Ripper another gift.


	3. The Beast Hunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has prepared for his first kill in near record time. He has plans for Gabe. Clarity won't ever have to fear her brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised chapter about Will's first kill. It's going to be pretty mildly violent so enjoy that. Jut some good old fashioned bloody noses and fights.
> 
> Also I know that Will is canonically from Louisiana so I'm giving him some more stability by just putting him somewhere big and well known. He has a good life. He kills people and he fixes trucks and boats. I just want this man to be happy and at least partially mentally stable.

The one good thing about having a dad who worked long hours fixing things was that you had lots of access to large books on fixing things. Will had been studying mechanics and engineering since he realized that these were the only books they would ever have in the house. His father worked long hours and they lived a life of strained comfort. They fished so they had full stomachs. Will's father worked himself to the bone for paid electric bills, and clean clothes. They still didn't have money to spend on anything they didn't need. After getting over the initial disappointment of not having hot wheels as a kid, Will found the actual workings of cars to be much more interesting. 

By fifteen, Will was amazing at repairs and restorations. Using his knowledge of sticking broken pieces together until something sensible emerged, Will had managed to reassemble a truck. At the start it was mostly a rusted junkyard heap but now it had some spray paint and cheap sealant on it too. He'd had to start tinkering like his father to pay for the insurance but since anything was easier than finding free scraps for a shitty truck restoration, Will was doing well. 

The back of Will's truck had been turned into a makeshift workshop the moment he finished it, tools lay scattered everywhere. There were wrenches and hammers and saws along with some smaller parts for the truck. Will wasn't going to use any of those tonight. He had a plan. He had an aim and it involved rope and a picture frame. 

Sitting in a rusting, neon blue ford on the small gravel driveway, Will planned. He fumbled with the radio wishing that the damn thing would work with all the rain clouds around, hoping that Clarity would be quick. He was waiting for inspiration to strike. He was waiting for Clarity to come out with her bag. Mostly he was waiting for headlights to come up behind him and announce the presence of Clarity's brother. He wanted to get a good look at the smug bastard before making him admit what he did. 

Six months have past since that day on the bridge. Half a year to plan. Will had done so much to prepare.

A creak at the wooden porch was followed by a flag of yellow as Clarity and her rain jacket left the small house. She came out of the front door just as her brother turned onto the small path. Will had his headlights on and he saw her eyes widen, fear filling them and he felt the urge to snarl well up in his chest. The tall man walked towards Clarity, slinking like a sick dog. Something on his face must have changed because Clarity looked over at Will and she ran. She took large steps towards the truck, sneakers slipping and sticking in the mud. Her brother was still wearing his construction boots, the grip allowed him to barrel towards her. Clarity swung the door open, breathing heavily while hauling herself into the passenger seat and pulling her faded backpack in out of the rain. Her brother had nearly caught her. 

"Drive, Will." She said looking at her brother's face through the window. He was enraged, yelling, but Will couldn't hear a word because of the rain. 

"Give me a second," Will said, putting the truck into reverse. He had to go fast. Clarity's brother, Gabe, was already getting into his own car, attempting to block the road which was barely big enough for two vehicles. In a feat of pure insanity, Will managed to turn onto the side road before he could be stopped. Will turned to face the exit on the main road but when he tried to drive away, he only heard the sound of tiers spinning in the mud. Will realized he'd have to push the truck to get it going. He had planned to come back in the later hours of night while Clarity slept but he would have to settle with... 7:12, according to the clock in his truck. 

Thank god Clarity knew how to drive. 

"Get in the drivers seat, Clarity. I'm unsticking you," Will yelled, trying to be heard over the squeaking tiers, thunder above, and the engines roar. He opened his door and was drenched in rain within seconds of leaving the vehicle. 

"What about you, Will? He'll kill you!" 

She was still listening to Will as she feared for his life. She pulled herself in front of the wheel and put her foot over the gas, ready to step on it. She trusted him so much, it almost made Will tear up. 

He closed the door and she unrolled the window, waiting. Her brother's car was getting closer, almost blinding Will with the headlights as he ran towards the bed of the truck. 

"Go!" he shouted, pushing as hard as he could against the suction of the mud. This was the only way for Clarity to get away. 

With a sudden burst of speed the truck launched forward, turning into the empty main road with the loud sound of rubber on wet asphalt. Will nearly fell into the puddle of mud, catching himself with cat like reflexes. He turned to face the animal's car, only when he made eye contact did he run back towards the house. Quickly darting past the car, Will reached the porch before his prey had a chance to turn the car. He slammed the door open and went towards the back door, waiting with it open. The moment he heard Gabe's steps he ran out, going behind the door. Gabe went to follow him, running out into the pouring night, turning towards the sound of a snarl. 

He nearly laughed at the shrimp. He looked like he couldn't lift a hammer. 

'If this kid wants to fight he must be dumber than a rock.' Gabe thought. 

Then Will pounced. The rope in his hands wound around his prey's neck. Fists we're flying at his face but he didn't care, only pulling harder on the rope in his hands. Gabe fell to his knees, still pulling at Will's hands weakly.  
Will pushed until his prey was laying in the mud, Will astride his back, pinning his weakening form. 

"Tell me what you've done," Will snarled, letting all his rage out. Only a soft whimper and a shudder came from Gabe. Vision fuzzy, he tried to raise his head, only to feel it being pushed back down. 

Will watched as blood ran out of Gabe's nose. He grinned as he saw it stain his rope where it cut into the flesh. 

"I know anyways. It doesn't matter if you don't tell me," whispered the voice. 

Everything went black for Gabe, his vision going and his eyes closing. He wasn't dead by he would never wake up again. At least not anywhere worth waking up. 

Will climbed off of the downed creature, before with much effort, dragging him to his own car. Hauling the larger man into the passenger seat, Will started to drive out, following back roads deeper and deeper into the bayou. He would kill his prey among the other beasts. He had to dispose of the body and he still had a picture frame to use.


	4. Breakfast and Double meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the present, season 1 type timeline, Will and Hannibal have a breakfast _meeting_ planned! _not a date_. _**Not a date.**_
> 
> Update: I wrote way more! enjoy! also Hannibal seems a bit ooc but I'm trying to capture what his inner dialogue might sound like. he is acting about the same outwardly as we've all come to expect.

The next morning felt very far away when Hannibal layed himself down to sleep. Will was very strange. Rare and intriguing in a way that made Hannibal want to collect him like an antique tea set. He saw something lurking in the eyes of the defensive man that made him nearly giddy. Which was troubling for many reasons the least of which being that he was currently courting with another killer. One who had tried and failed to slaughter Will. At the thought of his counterpart an involuntary shiver almost went through Hannibal's spine. The Beast. What a beautifully fitting name. He was amazed at the skill and near childish glee that permeated all of his well crafted work. Hannibal supposed that he must have been killing since his youth to achieve such an effect. A smile escaped him at the thought of how Will would play into such a game. The Beast was a jealous creature, who would likely destroy Will. There must be so many murders unattributed to their true master. A plan formed. Hannibal would use Will as bait, he would get Will trusting and vulnerable and invite the Beast to destroy and, ideally, consume his only escaped prey. He could collect Will like this. He could create something that the monster he sought to know could not refuse. Then, together they would reveal all they had done. They would make sure that everyone knew of each kill. That everyone would see what they had so artfully created. That they would be credited for their lost works. Hannibal was grinning as he went to sleep. It was soon that he would leave another message for his counterpart. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannibal had never imagined that Will would have cooked for him, so it was a shock when he parked and was hit by the scent of breakfast foods. And then he was hit by a dog, which sent his protein scramble flying. Will looked at him through the kitchen window. Hannibal could not believe that this was his morning, he was the Chesapeake Ripper for god's sake! He was not the kind of man who had his breakfast stolen by mutts and was then quietly laughed at through a window! He wished he had planned it. He wished he could convince himself that he was merely trying to get Will Graham to think he was an incompetent mess, but he reasoned that lying to himself would only make things worse. 

Hannibal was happy to see that Will had stopped what ever he had been doing other than laughing, to come outside and help him up. Polite. Maybe Hannibal wouldn't eat him. 

"I have a few people over for breakfast, just so you know. We meet once a week and it was my turn to provide breakfast and previous obligations take precedent and all that," Will said with a smile.

" Of course. I understand completely," said Hannibal, following Will's lead into what must have been the dining room. It was not lavish like his own tastes but Hannibal appreciated its rustic charm and cozy feel.

"Hannibal, meet everybody, everybody meet Hannibal," said Will, making a sweeping motion to the three figures sitting at his table.

"Pleasure to meet you," said Hannibal, reaching out to shake the man's hand. the other man reached back, careful not to hit the carafe of orange juice that was in front of him. 

"You as well. Name's Garret Hobbs." 

"If you can all introduce yourselves, I have to attend to the pancakes," Will said, hurrying off.

"My name is Louise, and this is Abigail," said the woman at the end of the table. She was polite as well. Will had decent taste in company it seemed. 

"Saw that with the dogs earlier," said the girl.

Maybe his tastes were off after all.

"Yes, I was indeed caught by surprise. Do your dogs always come with you for breakfasts?" he asked, grinning. Abigail laughed and replied that all the dogs were Will's. Just then Will entered, carrying a stack of pancakes, some sausage, and scrambled eggs with tomato and spinach. Hannibal wasn't impressed. He was grateful. Not at all impressed by the polite man with the many dogs and the absolutely delicious pancakes. 

Will placed the large plates down before sitting down himself. He was at one end of the table facing Mrs. Hobbs, and next to Abigail. Hannibal had a side of the table to himself as well. 

"Sorry about the dogs. I should have warned you that they're basically bloodhounds, or blood sausage hounds anyway."

Hannibal chuckled. Oh god he was going soft. He definitely wasn't impressed by the mans awful joke. Abigail rolled her eyes. 

"It's no trouble at all," he replied, deciding that he wouldn't want that Tupperware back anyways. Dog slobber was not a spice he utilized in his kitchen. 

Soon everyone was eating pancakes, idly chatting about boat repair and mechanics, or about an upcoming fall dance. Everyone except Hannibal. He was observing how different Will seemed to be at home. It was as though he were a small fish, uncomfortable going against a shark alone, but more than able if he had his school with him. 

"Can you please pass the eggs, Unc'."

Wait what.

"Here you go Abi," Will replied, not phased by the title in the slightest.

"So you are related?" Hannibal asked inquisitively, doing his best to seem innocently curious.

"Well not really, but Will is basically family," Abigail replied. 

"He got us out of a bad situation a few years back and he's been a close family friend ever since," said Garret.

"Oh Garret you know he's family," said Louise, turning to Hannibal, "Garret insisted that Will be named Abigail's godfather after he helped us."

Hannibal reconsidered Will. Maybe he was not a fish in a school. Perhaps he was a wolf in a pack.

After pancakes were over the Hobbs' moved into the living room, while Hannibal and Will remained in the dining room, sipping coffee. 

"He did that to you didn't he? The Beast?" asked Hannibal, pointing to Will's left eye. He was bringing up a sore subject innocently to see how Will reacted. The three scars didn't look sore, but they probably had been at one time.

"Yes. Yes he did," Will replied, acting as though the mere thought of a scratch like this would make him shiver, "I think it makes me look rather rugged though," he continued, smiling toothily and laughing a little.

Hannibal was at a loss for words, though nobody other than himself would ever know it.

"I can't help but agree," he replied.

Will Graham was not impressive. Nope. Not a bit, even if he did make amazing pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* It was totally a date.


	5. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!! I know you’ve all been waiting so get ready!! I’m planning to get the next chapter done before next Monday!!

————————wow look at this big empty chapter——


	6. Picturesque views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i know i said i would update earlier but... i lied. as an apology here is a brief chapter detailing what exactly will does with Carity's brother.

Will had decided long ago that Clarity was something worth protecting. Even with her hard exterior and angry glares, Clarity was too kind to leave behind. She had a heart so full of love. It was also full of rage, hatred, and a tendency towards drinking Will’s father’s whiskey, but Will didn’t really mind. He thought quietly to himself about all of the ways he’d seen her hurt. He’d helped her with science notes when her arm had been broken by “a fall”, he’d checked the coverage on her black eye before the spring dance in freshman year, he’d even held her in a hug when she told him about the cigarette burns. He was going to make this man pay, dearly. 

After driving a fair ways away from the house that had once been a cave for a bear of a man, Will lugged his still unconscious body into a boat. Nobody was there to watch him slip further into the bayou but he covered the man in a tarp anyways. The sight of gators eyes in the water calmed him. They glowed like stars in the water, yet they never approached him, never attempted to burn him with their teeth. They knew he was like them, a beast imitating an innocent piece of wood simply caught in the current, only to be revealed by the dark. He was drawn from his thoughts by a quiet groan from the bottom of the boat. He grabbed a wrench and swiftly knocked Gabe back into Morpheus’ waiting arms. He had practiced that move more than once on a mugger. He had been practicing looking innocent and unable to defend himself and two rather experienced looking men tried to exploit that. Will was however, neither innocent nor defenseless. He also had his hands around a rather sturdy metal pipe from a boat that he’d been disassembling, which they somehow, didn’t notice. It had gone quite well for him, though less so for the muggers. They had been left alive, pockets empty, But one of them had scratched Will first. Not enough to scar him, but enough to bleed. Claw marks from a beast.  
Finally, Will arrived at his destination. A shack that lacked glamour, running water, and heating of any kind sure, but it was his. His prey was bleeding from a wound above his eyebrow, the bruise was already the size of Will’s fist and he let out a small chuckle of pride at his work. Gabe was drug into the shack with no small amount of effort on Will’s part. Once the man was past the door frame Will went about turning the generator on, then the lamp, and then the small space heater and microwave. What was a good hideout without snacks? He was a beast but he was also a teenaged boy. Then Gabe was secured to the chair. He’d realized that same morning that he only had one in the place, but he didn’t have time to get another before Gabe woke up. Thick chains were wrapped around his arms and legs, then ropes. Then he was blindfolded. Will filled the bucket to the left of the door with swamp water.

“Cold water,” said Will softly to himself, “is an amazing alarm clock.”

And with no more ceremony than that, Gabe was awake. He of course tried to move, to escape, to bargain, screaming all the while. Will laughed at the pathetic attempts. 

“Scream. I dare you.”

The boyish, sing song voice sent a chill up Gabe’s spine. He could recognize it but he couldn’t place it. Who had he been fighting? Why did his head hurt so much?

“Who the hell are you? Is this about Clarity? What did that little bitch do this time?”  
His voice was grating. Will wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying. 

“I don’t really think you’re in the position to ask me anything.”

The sound of a lighter flicking on filled the shack.

“You know, I don’t smoke. I think it’s a disgusting habit. Ruins the lungs, but I think that this pack was worth every penny. Tell me if I’m right.” 

Will held Gabe’s hand down and extinguished the smoke on his cuticle. Gabe screamed. Cigarette after cigarette was put out on each fingertip until his nails were burned away and bleeding. He passed out from pain as Will used a toothpick to scrape away the cauterized portions of each fingertip, only to be woken up again by another deluge of water. After another heaving breath, Gabe had stopped screaming. Will was not impressed by this in the slightest. This man had hurt not just his friend, but he had hurt others as well. Will saw violence in Gabe’s scarred knuckles, could imagine every seedy woman from a seedy bar that had been on the receiving end of these fists when the poor advances of such a moronic brute didn’t capture their attention. This was now way for anyone to behave. It was no way for anyone who claimed to raise a child to behave especially. Will picked up the picture frame.

Gabe was suddenly able to see as the soaking, algae covered blindfold was pulled down around his neck. It was that scrawny friend of Clarity’s.

“That little bitch! She put you up to this, didn’t she?! Didn’t she!?!” 

He was yelling, anger and fear colored his face an ugly mottled red. Spittle flew off of his lips and he looked disgusting. Abusive. Human. Worthless. He would have lived if he had been a match for Will in strength. Or cunning. Or anything at all. But Gabe was none of those things and Will let out a soft, happy sigh, directly contradicting the rage on his face. This man, who was nothing to him, would soon be nothing to everyone else. Will didn’t say another word to Gabe for a long time, rather, Will picked up an extension cord and beat Gabe with it until he had bruises in all of the places Clarity had them. Will was nothing if not generous and decided that Gabe had proven himself to be worth an extra beating. After that, Will got out his knife. Carefully, slowly, deliberately, he carved three long, deep cuts into his prey’s face, making sure to cut through his left eyelid each time. Gabe was going to be changed, made into something more useful. He would become a better parent. A better man. A beast. 

“I’ll kill her for this. She told you about everything didn’t she? She sent you after me! You’re insane!”

Gabe was bleeding profusely and Will had finally decided that it was time to use his frame. He turned away from Gabe and toward the wall of tools, grabbing a small hand saw. Gabe shivered, swollen left eye unable to see. Will grinned as the saw shone in the light. He had never thought it would feel this good. He was serving justice. Poetic justice, making a story out of an impolite, undeserving, loathsome man.

“No. She didn’t. Nobody did, and nobody knows where you are. They never will.”

Will cut away one of the shorter sides of the frame, leaving two sharp wooden points. He then just waited, watching Gabe squirm in his seat as he was circled. Finally Will grew tired of walking, tired of hearing the pathetic whimpers of his prey. He hoped that Clarity would appreciate this, even if she never saw it. Gabe didn’t need to be revealed, everyone already knew he was scum and never did a thing about it. Will would change that though, Clarity would never need to hide from her brother again. 

“Tell me Gabe, do you like bulls? I like them quite a bit. They’re not the most loving of creatures but they provide some very fine meat. Unfortunately they aren’t the best of fathers.”  
Gabe was looking at the frame with horror as his concussed brain tried to make sense of the insane words Will was giving him. 

“I-I like bulls! Yeah! They’re my favorite! In fact I wanted to be a cowboy when I was a kid! Me and Clar-“  
Gabe chocked on his words as the small hand saw was pressed against his throat. Little beads of blood ran down his neck like rubies. 

“Don’t you DARE act like you care about her!” Will bellowed.

“ But I do! I do ca-“

Will struck, a long gurgle coming out of Gabe’s mouth as he choked on his own blood. Will relished the smell of iron as he kept hacking away and his prey’s throat. This was not just for Clarity’s sake anymore, and he realized it never was. He had simply put to much work in for this to be a simple gift, he had spent so much time imagining sliding a blade through a throat. The teeth on his saw made it harder than expected to slice cleanly so he had to slide the blade back and forth, until Gabe stopped shaking. 

Hours passed and after the sounds of drills and squelching and bones cracking were done, Will hauled his finished work out of the shack, and toward a nearby tree. He had staked this place out for long enough to know that nobody would find it.  
Covered in blood, Will used the ropes and chains from the chair to hoist his Minotaur upwards, lashing it onto the tree like some sort of horrible scarecrow. Gabe’s corpse was defiled. Through his nose was a screw driver, a postmortem septum piercing, and through his head was a picture frame, each end of it pointing towards the 2 am sky. Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum drop, before dunking himself into the freezing water, as if to wake up who he used to be. Will Graham never truly woke the same again, he woke with blood under his nails, and glee in his smile. The boat ride back was calm, and not even the gators would meet his eyes.


	7. Artists and Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breakfast's end as well as a lot of embarrassed nerds who are just... so oblivious. more of Hannibal's inner monologue and a good bit about Hanni taking Will's sausage.  
> Enjoy!

Will calmly collected the plates and silverware from the table and waved at the Hobbs’ through the kitchen window as they piled into a silver car. As the last glint of their vehicle rounded the corner back onto the main road, Will turned around.  
“So… onto business,” Will said, a grave tone entering his voice, one mixed ever so slightly with false fear. He knew how to wear this mask well, which was only fair as he had been building it since the first visit to a therapist for his “traumatic stabbing”. 

Hannibal in the mean time was still contemplating tasting the sausage. He didn’t necessarily like the idea of eating someone else’s meat but… it would be rude not to after he’d taken the two sausages. 

He took a bite. 

“Oh my,” he breathed out. It was unmistakable, this was long pig. 

Could William possibly be so daring? So like him? He had to know. 

“Who’s sausage?” he asked keeping his tone light but with an imperceptible implication of knowing.

Will froze up, arms going stiff. Froze like his home in the winter. Froze like the body of a man who locked their child outside. Will had no patience for abusers. 

“Garret made it, why? Is there something wrong? He said he made it three days ago so it should be good” he stated, sounding like someone who hadn’t been serving up human sausage as best as he could. So well in fact, that even Hannibal Lector was fooled. 

Unfortunate. That was the only word Hannibal could apply to Will’s lack of knowledge about what he served. He was however not disappointed to eat the second sausage.  
“I was simply wondering if you made it. I am a culinary man and I have a tendency to collect any good recipe I find. I work with the mind and the body. It helps me to feel balanced,” He said conversationally.

‘Oh thank god’, thought Will. He did not say that however, rather he began to talk about work. Specifically, he talked about the Chesapeake ripper.

“You know,” Will said, sipping his third mug of coffee,” I think his work, while horrific, is rather symbolically sophisticated. We already know he’s intelligent, obviously he has to be to have gone so long without being caught, but I think it’s more than that. The profile says that he’s a lone wolf, a man cut off from the world. I think that’s bull.”  
“Oh?” said Hannibal, pretending that he was only paying the socially acceptable amount of attention to what Will was saying.

“I think he’s in touch with the world to a terrible degree. He is so close to everything and so aware of humanity and life and his own mortality. Like how artists are aware of their subjects,” Will almost let his voice go dreamy as he thought about the latest picture the Ripper had painted for him.

“Are his victims his subjects?” Hannibal asked, the room suddenly seeming darker and warmer. He definitely liked having his ego stroked; he’d at least admit that much, if only to himself. 

“They’re paint. His subject changes, sometimes it seems to be god, or morality, or a self portrait. Lately though he seems to be doing commissioned works.” Will tried his best to seem tense as he said this. He was supposed to be a sensitive topic for himself, which was just a constant reminder of how much stranger his life was than most other killers. Though to be fair, he only knew Garret well personally.

“Ah yes,” Hannibal said quickly, recomposing himself, eager to press the topic of his recent pen pal.

“The Beast,” Will said softly, nodding.  
“What do you think of him?”  
Will trembled with the struggle of keeping the hopefulness out of his voice. 

“I think he is child like. Not immature but… fanciful. He likes kids, though not in anyway unsavory. He may be a parent or have lived through abuse as a child. He is somewhat protective of children in general, as though he lives in an ideal world where he can save innocence and retroactively pay for his sins.”

Will had to admit that the doctor was good. It was refreshing to meet a competent psychiatrist after so many incompetent quacks.

“Why do you say that?”

“Twenty of his victims were accused of child abuse, and another four for spousal abuse. Others were seemingly random. He’s impulsive and bold, as well as keenly intelligent. A sensitive psychopath, much like the shrike, though I have some doubts that he is truly as brazen in his everyday life as the profile suggests.”

Will liked the doctor quite a lot. He was proud of his work on the shrike. He’d managed to convince Jack that a group of unidentified bodies on a burnt down farm were the shrike and his victims. He’d met Garret during that case, and only knew who he was because he decided that it was worth having another mind in his skull to help someone else out. Since he’d been identified as a strong suspect, Garret had gladly provided him with bones and hair from each girl, which he planted at the “Shrike’s“farm before burning it down. The case was declared closed and Garret began taking weekend trips away from home while Abigail and Will chose someone for him. They acted as each other’s alibi’s and with Louise’s unwitting help, had very successful, unsuspecting, “fishing” trips. It was always a nice moment when his friend saw whoever they’d managed to snag from a dark ally or nearby city. Garret said he missed the hunt but that he was more than happy to trade the hunt for a nice weekend trip and a surprise when he got home.  
“Plus, it’s a good bonding opportunity for Will and I,” said Abigail. Will really liked the kid. She reminded him of himself when he was a kid, right down to the gleam in her eyes and her love of opening up chest cavities.

“And the chest cavities?” he asked, shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Hannibal pouring coffee. He must have been lost in thought…

“I think he developed that one over time. It takes great strength to open up a chest and his earlier kills have always struck me as being well planned and executed, except for the chest cavity. He was unsure of that at first. The hesitation marks are visible, but just barely, only if you look for them. He turns his victims into animals and dioramas, but perhaps he just likes blood. Some of them were opened up anti mortem after all. He has violent delights, but he is truly… giddy in his work.”

Will was not blushing. He was hiding his face because he was pretending to be concerned about the fact that “The Beast” was so violent. 

“Why did he come after you? Any bad math in your book, Will?” Hannibal asked. He was genuinely hoping not, he liked Will and it would be rather unfortunate if he had to kill him right then.

“I caught him. I found his hideout and he wanted to make sure I disappeared. I’d never hurt a kid though. I saw too many kids get hurt…”

“You were a police officer. Was it the social justice division?”

“I worked as a beat cop for a while in New Orleans; I got called to enough domestic disturbances to disturb anyone. I may hate the guy, but I can’t really claim that the world was a better place with a few of those people in it.”

Will didn’t mention that a few of those disturbances were caused by his victims. He was careful, never became the official arresting officer and he changed partners as new and old cops were phased in and out of the force or precinct. No one had any way of knowing that he’d ever met the victims personally.  
Hannibal was intrigued at Will’s begrudging approval of The Beast’s morals, however. 

“No bad math in either of us then. We’re just alike; nothing for us to feel bad about when we lay down to sleep at night.”

“None at all,” Will agreed.

They were both lying. 

Hannibal smiled, taking another sip of his coffee, observing the way that the light from the living room window turned will’s hair into a brown and gold cloud of curls around his head.

“I’m going to comb my hair before we leave,” Will said, obviously addressing Hannibal’s less than subtle look at his mane. This gave Hannibal a small pang of embarrassment; not only for being caught staring at Will, but also for the thought of touching his hair that occurred soon after Will mentioned combing it. The image of fingers combing through those messy locks flashed in Hannibal’s mind; Hannibal’s fingers. Oh lord what was this day? First he’d been bowled over by dogs, and then had had some interesting sausage, and now he was thinking of touching the, admittedly soft looking, hair of a man he’d met barely even two days ago. 

Hannibal had never thought chaos could be so pleasant.

“Let’s head to the crime scene.” 

“I agree,” said Will, pausing to think before adding, “feel free to have the extra sausage, it’s the least I can do after the dogs stealing yours.”

Hannibal thought about all the slobber seven dogs could make and cringed.  
“Perhaps you could be so kind as to lend me some of your Tupperware?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates!?! Is this a joke? how do I do it? in all seriousness, thank you all for reading! if any of you want to follow me, my tumblr is @instantbanana !


	8. Calling Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is both violent and sappy. Will is a dork. Will gets some tongue action courtesy of Hannibal.

As they began the long ride to the latest crime scene, Will and Jack were tense. They were both too anxious to get there, though each for different reasons. Will was eager to be at the scene, while Jack wanted to catch the sick bastard that had done this. For once, Will hadn’t gotten to this scene before the police, which was unfortunate, seeing as the Ripper had left him a calling card. Coordinates were left on the numbers on the last victim's briefcase lock. No one else noticed, as they were too busy paying attention to the fact that the mans fingers and toes were in his ears. Someone was a rather a bad listener it seemed. The trip was spent in silence. Jack was focusing on the road and Will was focusing on the countryside that lined the road around them. The scene was grisly. That is, if it was Jack’s opinion you were after. Will thought it was cute to the point of being rather funny. Like a child’s card on Valentine’s day.  
“Not that I’m questioning your judgement, Jack,” said Will, pretending to gag over the body, “but why are we at one of the Ripper’s crimes? Aren’t I supposed to be investigating the Beast?”  
“Well they’ve been leaving these for each other so I wanted to make sure we got this message before someone like Freddie Lounds could forward it to the press, we haven’t even let out own people take photos unless I’m here personally. They still need to so hurry as much as you can.” Jack replied.  
“That’s not how this works, Jack, I need time,” Will huffed, “but that makes sense, cut off their communication and they’ll be forced to come out into the open to “talk”. One of them will make a mistake.”  
It was a beautiful scene. Will was tempted as he had been at every one of the Ripper’s gifts to just let the pendulum drop and watch it happen over and over. It was a sweet scene, an obvious gesture of affection and wonder.  
“I’m gonna clear the room so you can do your thing. Just… come and get someone when you’re done. Bev won’t interrupt, I’ve got Price and Zeller watching her this time.”  
Will hated how close Jack was to his face but he couldn’t stop him without showing how touchy he had been lately. His glasses were getting fogged up from his own breathing without Jack’s help.  
As the sounds of Jack shouting died out, Will examined the scene. A man lay sprawled on a table in the wood shop. A large slice to his throat had killed him, but the most significant detail was that the only internal organ he still had was his heart. His eyes were gone and a careful look through the sockets revealed that even his brain matter was gone. Will looked closely at the incisions, admiring how utterly careful they were, as though the Ripper were putting in extra effort to impress him. He looked closer at the mans mouth and saw that there was something there.  
A piece of meat. It appeared cooked. It was his tongue, laying in his mouth, topped with a sprig of parsley.  
That was it. He had to look closer, the way the Ripper knew he could.  
The pendulum dropped, leaving Will suspended by a smooth voice. Watching his own hands perform these tasks.  
“I am taking what I need from this man. I hold no qualms with him, in fact I found him pleasant. Otherwise he would not have been so lucky as to have my knife at his throat. I kill a man who is good, a sacrifice to a Beasts alter. I am blind in love, mindless in it. I feel gutted, but never heartless. I offer you sustenance in my words, and in an offering. I want you to take this, to consume, to be complicit in this. I want to know you know what the trophies are. I want you to prove your superiority to this man. I want you to eat him.”  
Will shook himself out of the Rippers head and looked once more at the tongue. With great care, he put a gloved hand into the mans mouth. He’d eaten plenty of Garret’s cooking so this was a purely symbolic gesture, but he still took in the full experience. Was this what he wanted? To show the Ripper that he would accept him in this? To take such a personal gift?  
Yes.  
Will took the tongue and walked toward the back door of the shop, slipping out back where he wouldn’t be caught. It looked as though it belonged on a plate at a five-star diner. He had to open his mouth wide, dropping his jaw to fit it between his teeth.  
The taste of perfectly cooked meat, the way it melted in his mouth, spices mingling. Will moaned at the taste. Oh, once they met, the Ripper had to make him dinner.  
He licked his lips.  
Once he returned, Will took care to make sure there was no evidence of the Ripper. He hadn’t left finger prints, hair, or any personal effects. He had left something for Will though. A brain hook. This was the kind of thing used in ancient Egypt to remove the brains of pharaoh's. Will thought fondly of the childhood obsession he had with the pyramids. He blamed his mother, a historian who filled her son’s head with stories of ancient civilizations. It had coordinates inscribed on the sides and brain matter on the end of it.  
“A two for one special,” Will laughed to himself. He pocketed the artifact in an evidence bag. He could pretend he’d forgotten to hand it to Jack.  
He heard a shuffling sound outside the door and Beverly burst in.  
“Hey Will!”  
“Bev! I’ve just finished up in here so it’s all good, come in!”  
Will thought Beverly was underappreciated, so he did his best to make sure she knew he thought she did good work.  
“Hear that Jack? He’s done!” Beverly shouted at the door. Jack seemed slightly out of breath, which wasn’t abnormal. Will found it a little amusing  
Will told Jack all about how the Ripper was saying he was losing his touch, that he felt idiotic, that he felt gutless and cowardly, like he couldn’t speak his mind to the Beast. Jack listened intently as Will told him about how the Ripper felt embarrassed by his admiration of the Beast, most likely due to the perceived weakness any sort of positive emotion implies.  
Will was so intent in his lies and Jack was so wrapped up in receiving them, that neither noticed a red headed figure sneaking up to the window and snapping some amazing shots. 

Hannibal in the mean time was considering his next move. He felt no regret over killing that furniture salesman. Brenan had been kind, helpful, and genuinely pleasant. Hannibal was only sorry for whoever would be employed in his place, as they would have a lot to live up to. If he was lucky miss Lounds had already taken a photo of the crime scene, one that would let him know whether his gift had been accepted or not. As though on cue, his computer notified him that there was a new article on Tattlecrime.com. 

“Chesapeake Ripper Leaves Salesman Unfurnished”

‘Oh lord, that is a gaudy headline’ Hannibal thought, examining the pictures closely. He had to admit, she knew her composition, and that he knew cameras. He was glad that she was gracious enough to use the camera that an “anonymous admirer” had sent her. He read on, just to be sure that the pictures were exactly what they appeared.  
_Brenan Jacobs, 46, has been found, butchered by the Chesapeake Ripper. The man went missing from his downtown apartment around four in the morning, according to police. The Ripper not only slit his throat, but also removed his eyes, internal organs, and tongue. None of these body parts have been located, and police officers say that they will be working under the new assumption that the body parts are being sold on the black market or being used for unethical experimentation. The press, however is smarter than that, and knows that the Ripper will continue his pattern of missing organs and limbs. This intrepid reporter will bring you all more as soon as she can. Remember, if you have a tip, send it to Tattle.Crime.com/Report._

Shorter than he would have expected from Freddie, but all the same, Hannibal was ecstatic.  
No tongue. The two best words in the English language as far as he was concerned. He imagined the Beast finding the gift, understanding it, enjoying it. He would see him tonight. 

He pulled the piece of hay out of his desk drawer and took a long whiff. Wheat, jet fuel, metal and… apples.  
The Orchard City Airport.  
He would finally see the Beast’s face.

He laughed as he pulled on his suit, he would be well dressed for what was hopefully dinner theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? no lies! i love these idiots.


	9. Coffee and Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beast is taking his sweet time with a reply.  
> Beverly has decided that Will is definitely into Hannibal and Will can't really argue. Hannibal has similar sentiments.

Hannibal re-entered his home seven hours later. He had taken the long drive to the Orchard city Airport, only to find that it was open and that there was not even one horribly mangled corpse for him to view. This meant that as he shuffled towards his room at three in the morning, he was not only disappointed, but aching with exhaustion as well. This led him to sleeping through his alarm, only to be filled with alarm as he realized that he would be late to the meeting.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“He doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to be late for work,” Beverly observed, sipping her cappuccino. Will agreed with her, he also thought that Dr. Lecter didn’t seem like the type to show up to work obviously tired and with hair still not dry from the shower but hey, Will wasn’t one to judge. 

The two of them had been meeting up at least twice a week for lunch since Jack had first assigned them to work together on the shrike case two years ago. Will liked Beverly, liked her easy going demeanor, her insightful comments on their colleagues, and he definitely liked that she never brought up his past or his “trauma”. Beverly Katz never once treated Will like he was broken, and that suited the both of them quite well. The cafe two blocks from the main BAU offices had become their semi official spot, with its cheap but robust coffee and cushy chairs, they both thought it was fitting.

“He tries to look so put together, and yet he seems like a bit of a mess today,” Will said, smiling at the the memory of Hannibal slipping into that morning’s meeting late, looking not the least bit ashamed of himself.

“Like a tornado in a suit,” Beverly replied knowingly. Will laughed into his latte, spilling it on his shirt. 

“Aw crap,” Will said, still laughing at Bev’s comment. 

“You’re kind of weird ‘bout him, huh?” 

Oh god she was wiggling her eyebrows at him. Will sputtered, sloshing more coffee onto his blue striped shirt.

“Beverly. No.” Not today. Or ever. He already had a suitor and that was enough for him.

“You like him.”  
This was not a question, Beverly was stating this the way one might say that the sky is blue or water was wet. No way was he into His unofficial therapist, right? The thought of Hannibal wet from the shower crossed his mind. Will dropped his cup and it shattered.  
Beverly shouted, “Ha!” 

Just then, as if summoned by Will making a fool of himself, Hannibal Lecter entered the cafe. 

They made eye contact for three seconds, Hannibal looking rather shocked seeing Will covered in coffee before the blond man broke their eye contact, heading to the counter. By the time Hannibal had his coffee and danish in hand, Will was gone and Miss Beverly Katz was sitting alone in a worn red leather armchair, looking as though she were holding back a laugh.

“Give Will my greetings,” Hannibal said, smiling pleasantly as he left the cafe.

She would.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will’s shirt had gone almost translucent when the coffee touched it and Hannibal had to pause for a moment looking on in mild envy of Ms. Katz. He had not known that the two of them were in a relationship and actually, he corrected himself, he wasn’t envious at all. Not at all, even with the sight of Will’s rather impressive if coffee stained physique in front of him. He definitely did not admire the three scars that wrapped around Will’s rib cage, nor did he appreciate the multiple other markings he had. Not a hint of jealousy was had upon seeing that Will’s shirt collar had been hiding a hickey. Beverly was a very lucky woman, that much he could admit.  
He turned away quickly. Hannibal was not blushing, merely red in the face due to the slight wind outside. Not that Will was there to notice when he turned around.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will came back to the BAU building at one o’clock, taking a quick trip home to change into a less caffeinated shirt. This was a mistake, he decided when he saw the grin on Bev’s face. He groaned inwardly and prepared himself for the friendly onslaught that was in his near future.

“He sends “his greetings,” Beverly said, doing a horrible impression of Hannibal’s accent.  
“Promise me you won’t do that when he’s around,” Will said, burying his face in his hands.  
“You look fancy, he’ll like it,” she teased, flicking the collar of his white shirt before tugging on his black tie.  
“I look like a intern getting ready for an interview,” he said laughing a little, pleased that she at least thought he looked good. Maybe Dr. Lecter would like this.  
“I’d say you look more like a kid at his first high school dance or something,” Beverly laughed, ruffling his hair.  
Hannibal walked over to the pair of them and somehow, Will did not blush when he made eye contact with the doctor. He was however, going to kill Beverley if she kept eyeing them both like that.  
“Perhaps you would be so kind as to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning, Will. I missed a decent portion of the meeting this morning and I was hoping you would fill me in?” he asked, rather amused by Will’s facial expression.  
“Of course Doctor,” he replied, still avoiding the ever increasing need to blush.

“Wonderful. How about the cafe tomorrow at seven?” 

“Sounds great,” he replied, resisting the instinct to stammer like an idiot.

“See you then,” Hannibal said, turning away.

Will did blush when Beverly moved his collar up a little.

“Thanks,” he said with slightly more bite than he’d meant to.  
“The bruise, dude,” Beverly said, fixing his collar again. 

He was thankful. He remembered the embarrassment that gave him that bruise last week. Beverly had decided that he should ask for help to get things from high shelves at crime scenes after that, while Will had argued that anyone who collected bronzed baseballs was to blame.

“Careful with the “hickey”, Sport, ya’ might make him jealous,” she said.  
Will’s hand flew to his neck and Beverly started to crack up.

Hannibal smirked. 

That expression was unfair.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal slept quite well that night once he had checked the Orchard City website, seeing that the Airport was in fact open that night. Dark green silk pajamas and the softest sheets lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Will was surrounded by dogs and the sound of wind whistling through the trees around his home. His cotton shirt and boxers were soft as he laid down and allowed sleep to embrace him.  
His breath matched pace with an other’s and they both dreamed of an empty airport hanger. Each was unaware that they were seeing something so similar. The hanger was not empty for long and was soon filled with swirls of grisly art and wild beauty. The dream ended and each missed it once it was gone. 

One dreamt of a steamy shower, wet hair, a fluffy red towel and a smirk. The lack of a red towel, and a few other things soon followed in an imaginative display of the powers of the unconscious mind. Hannibal was not privy to this dream. Instead he dreamed of curly hair, bruised necks, and scars.

There was no denying that both men had rather active imaginations. Hannibal was the first of the two to wake. Hannibal woke up craving coffee and… something that was not coffee.  
Will also wanted something that was not coffee.

They were equally oblivious to the “not coffee” that the other wanted as they arrived at the cafe. They were both equally torn between which of the two dreams they had had last night was best, though neither of them brought it up. 

They each ordered a coffee and Will explained what Hannibal had missed at the last meeting.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met up for breakfast the next day as well, though this time at the FBI headquarters. Their masks were horribly thick, but not unpleasant in appearance. Hannibal was playing the role of a man too high class for powdered eggs and Will was acting as though he was nervous about the serial killers he was supposed to be catching, while still being a pleasant and nonthreatening agent.

“Why’d you decide to show up Lecter?” Will asked jokingly as they seated themselves at an uncomfortable plastic table.

“I happen to be on call if they need an extra profiler, and as we both know, the Ripper struck again last night.” 

“Yeah, seems like he’s impatient for a reply,” Will observed before continuing, “we’ll have to get hotel rooms seeing as how far he decided to go this time.”

“Maybe he’s feeling unsure?” Hannibal replied.

“I hope not…” said Will under his breath.

Hannibal gave him an odd look and so he busied himself with his eggs. Hannibal had not gotten anything to eat and was watching with a sort of horrified respect as Will ate the cafeteria food. Will was either very brave or very stupid, Hannibal decided as the man ate the eggs.

Will and Hannibal had spent more and more time around each other since the cafe. This included the visits they had in Hannibal’s office at the BAU headquarters. Will’s involvement with his new support was growing along with Hannibal’s own interest in Will. Will was intelligent enough to catch either the Ripper or the Beast if he really put his mind to it, and Hannibal had a growing respect for the jittery agent. Perhaps it was all the caffeine that made him so nervous.

“How you can stomach that I cannot tell,” Hannibal said shuddering slightly as Will sipped the coffee. Will smiled at the man’s fussiness. He found Lecter to be rather pleasant company, when he wasn’t being a snooty dork at least. He’d been dropping parts of his mask, he was friendlier to the man, a bit more genuine. He felt stable in this at least. 

“How would you know how it tastes? You won’t even take a sip?” Will replied, laughing slightly at the indignant look on Hannibal’s face brought on by the thought of drinking that coffee. He pushed the cup towards him and 

“How about this, I don’t judge your coffee and you don’t offer me any?” 

“Deal,” said Will.

They went off to their respective jobs while Jack tried desperately to sort out hotel rooms in Lake Miakan city. He hated sporting events that coincided with murders.

There were not enough rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible for a chapter to just somehow be crack and not crack all at once? This is a very big chunk of text but I like it.  
> also its been 1 year since I started this fic!


	10. authors note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM UPDATING FOR ONCE!

hey so i know I've been... bad is an understatement but we'll just say BAD at updating. I'm actually going to go through and edit as well so you guys can expect a new chapter and some revised stuff by Wednesday! I'm a high school student so that whole deal really messed up my plans to write, not to mention the amount of babysitting I've had to do this past month. long story short, an update is pending!


End file.
